The Costume Party
by Talon3
Summary: A Haloween fan fic. A C&M coupeling that takes back in the second season. In short Kathy did not happen to Chandler and Richard did not happen to Monica.


The Masquerade   
  
Monica and Rachel's apartment   
Halloween   
  
The gang was getting ready to go to a dress up party for Chandler's work. Ross dressed as a caveman or a Neanderthal as he said the correct scientific name. Joey as a sailor. Rachel and Phoebe were both wearing a serving wench costume. They were having a big argument about that. Rachel said that she got hers first and Phoebe told her that she got hers first. Finally, after seeing that Rachel did indeed buy hers first, Phoebe volunteered to go and change into a different outfit.   
  
She came back dressed as a Roman woman wearing a toga or a bed sheet. With a body slip underneath it. And some sandals. They were all waiting for Monica in the living room. Monica had gotten home late from work.   
  
Monica then walked out there wearing a Cat woman costume. It was tight on her and it showed off each and everyone of her curves. And the mask hid her face well. So no one could tell who it was. It looked just like Michelle Phiffer's outfit that she wore on Batman Returns. She also carried a whip that went with it. The other's just stood there in shock. THAT was Monica?   
  
"OK, everyone here? Where's Chandler?" Monica asked.   
  
"He just called. He will meet us there after he is done with the WENUS. He will change at work." Rachel cleared. She evidently was NOT going to be the one to draw the most attention.   
  
"Then let's go!" Monica then ran out the door. With the girls following.   
  
Joey looked over at Ross. "DUDE! Your sister is HOT!"   
  
Ross looked at Joey. "Don't EVEN think about it!" Ross warned. They then left.   
  
***********   
Doug's house   
Employee Halloween Party   
  
Chandler arrived five minutes ago. And while he was late the others were even later. HE just hoped that they made it. Otherwise he would be very bored at the party.   
  
He had finished a lot earlier with the WENUS than he thought he would. Now he wondered what he was doing there. If the others couldn't make it he had no idea what he was going to do. At least it was never dull with his friends.   
  
He wore a Zorro costume that disguised him well. The black bandanna hid his hair color, and the mask helped hide his facial features , except his blue eyes. The pants and the shirt were all imitation leather and the boots were as well. He also had a fake mustauge up above his lip.   
  
With this costume he could flirt with the other girls and NOT have to worry about it. For NONE of his colleagues would know it was him. He then went to get himself some more punch. HE already had four glasses of the 'brew'. Little did he know that the punch had been spiked by some co workers. And that was making him much MORE randy and brave than usual.   
  
Ten minutes later the others had arrived.   
  
The gang had decided to use fake voices that night and to keep with the mystery. So soon after they arrived everyone split up.   
  
Joey started flirting with all the girls there. Using sailor slang as he flirted. Phoebe went to the men and started to flirt with them with a noble saucy sounding voice. Rachel who was wearing the same costume that the caterers were wearing, didn't like it. Mainly because the woman at the costume shop assured her that it was an original, which she found out it wasn't, the other reason being everyone thought that she was a waitress. Ross walked over and tried to flirt with the girls but he ended up scaring them away. And he could be certain that he heard one of them calling him a pervert. He never should have let Chandler talk him into coming to this party.   
  
Monica headed over to the buffet table. She then got herself some punch, drank it down and started on another one. She was evidently very thirsty thanks to the costume, which was suffocating her body because of how tight it was and it's materials. She did not notice that it had alcohol in it, there were so many spices and it had a heavily citrus taste to it.   
  
She then looked over and saw a tall, dark stranger in a Zorro outfit starring at her. Tall, dark and dangerous. Monica smiled and toasted him with her glass and drank the rest of it down. He also did the same with his glass.   
  
Chandler couldn't believe it! The hottest woman in the room was making eye contact and FLIRTING with HIM! He watched her walk over to the punch bowl and get some more punch. He decided to join her.   
  
The woman who was evidently disguising her voice in a cat like seductress purr…."Zorro….have you come to arrest me?"   
  
Well if her, why not him? "No senorita, you and I are more alike. Now why would I want to arrest me?" Chandler said in his best Spanish voice not to mention copying the way Zorro would address another person. He then took her hand and kissed the back of it.   
  
Monica grinned. He was a Latin Don Juan. She couldn't help but flirt. Could be fun. "Well….I would hope that some things are different about our bodies." She purred running her hand down his chest. Monica felt all of her inhibitions fly to the wind. This could be fun. Well…it is a masquerade. Then again Monica had three glasses of 'spiked' punch. And besides it had been a long time since she had flirted this openly.   
  
Chandler's eyes widened. Whoa….this Halloween could REALLY be different. Just then a Tango came on. "Shall we unite our bodies in a Tango?" Chandler felt like also getting in the mood. OR the mood got into him via the punch and the unknown alcohol in it. He felt like he wanted to be a Romeo for tonight at least. He could do the mysterious cavalier. He led the bewitching woman onto the floor.   
  
*********   
  
While Phoebe was flirting with some important people from Chandler's company, Rachel was thought of as the waitress. And so she had many people had given her their glasses and ordered drinks from her. It was like being a waitress in Central Perk again.   
  
"Didn't I STOP being a waitress a while back?" Rachel moaned aloud as a person handed her an empty wine glass. She heard Phoebe giggle aloud at some randy comment that a Vice President gave her. This was SO not fair.   
  
***********   
  
Ross was trying hard to flirt with the ladies but the only one he seemed to have ANY luck with was Doug's wife. OR he did not flirt with her but she kept coming on to him. Ross then tried to get away, so he went to a table where Doug was sitting at and sat himself down. HE remembered what Chandler said about sucking up to Doug, so he did. By agreeing with his assessments and listening to his stories and laughing at his stupid jokes. HE wondered how in the world Chandler put up with it. He KNEW that he couldn't have.   
  
  
***********   
  
Joey was flirting with every woman in the room that walked up to him. Joey might have been a little slow, but he KNEW enough NOT to flirt with the Big Whigs spouses. That could get Chandler in a world of trouble. HE did stay away from Monica though. She looked like she was having fun with Zorro.   
  
Wait a minute! Zorro looked familiar. Could it be? Nahhhhh…Chandler was still probably at work on his WENUS. Poor guy. HE was missing out on all the fun. And besides that guy she was dancing with was way too smooth. Joey was grateful that he concentrated all of his efforts on Monica. So that left him to the other ladies of the room.   
  
*************   
  
Monica and Chandler were dancing so close and VERY sexily. Their bodies hardly left each others and when Monica's body left Chandler's, he would roughly grab her and grind her up against him. He was unnecessarily rough with her and dragged and threw her around. Monica would rub herself up and down Chandler, using all her feminine wiles that she could muster. And that included of trying to play hard to get.   
  
Chandler would NOT be denied. They were doing the dance just as it was meant to be danced to. It was a dance of seduction. They made the dance craze of 'dirty dancing' look innocent. It was all the more wanton by each of them NOT knowing who their perspective dancing partner was.   
  
Monica had learned the Tango from her father when she was going to high school, but it was ONLY the basics. But it was a dancing instructor at the college who taught her how to use her body the 'correct' way while dancing sexily and sensually.   
  
Chandler's mother, Nora, insisted on him being taught the Tango at least. In her view it was one of the MOST erotic dances. And her Latin lover at the time taught Chandler how to dance that way. And the instructor's sister also helped by being his partner. It was ONE dance Chandler KNEW how to do really well. HELL, he excelled in that at least. While the others he was a fumbling fool at doing.   
  
Everybody had stopped what they were doing and watched, apparently amazed. They could not believe that a dance like that could have so much sexual tension to it. IF there was an award for dancing those two would get it.   
  
The rest of the gang watched Monica dancing like that with a guy that she didn't know and they couldn't help but be surprised. There was NO doubt what would probably end up happening after the dance between the two.   
  
********   
  
Meanwhile, Ross was having some trouble at the table where he was sitting at listening to Doug. Doug's wife had just arrived at the table a little earlier and sat besides Doug. Ross was sitting across the table from the both of them. Ross felt that it was pretty safe. She wouldn't try anything with her husband so close. Something was moving up his left leg. It was a foot. He looked over at Doug's wife and she was smiling directly at him. Ross was just about to get up and out of there, but before he could he was pinned in and the foot kept going higher on his leg. Finally it arrived at his crotch and laid there. Ross was trapped and couldn't get out.   
  
***********   
  
Phoebe was having a fun time. She was flirting with every executive. Then she met a man that she felt immediately attracted to. HE was wearing a pirate's suit.   
  
"Hi. Larry Walsh." Larry said as he extended his hand.   
  
"Phoebe Buffay." Phoebe shook his hand.   
  
"I just started here about two weeks ago. So I really don't know to many people. I am the maintaince man." Larry explained.   
  
"I am a masseuse." Phoebe told him. "I am only here because I am a friend with Chandler Bing."   
  
"Oh, I thought that he was gay. I did know that you are his girlfriend." Larry stated.   
  
Phoebe laughed. "I am not. He is just a friend."   
  
"Then how about we blow this party and get ourselves a cup of coffee?" Larry offered.   
  
"I was hoping that you would say that." Phoebe then smiled and he then led her out.   
  
**********   
  
Rachel had left a lot earlier after getting fed up from being treated like a waitress. But she had forgotten her purse and had no money on her so she had to walk all the way back to the apartment. Joey had hooked up with a woman who came as Cleopatra and left with her earlier.   
  
***********   
  
After the dance was over, Monica and Chandler walked back to the punch bowl and had gotten some more punch. Two glasses later, they were both done. Chandler decided it was time for him to make his move.   
  
But before he could. "Zorro, would you please escort me someplace quieter." Her hand was on his chest and was rubbing it.   
  
Chandler could feel himself growing hard and wanted her. He smiled. "Ah, senorita. I was about to ask you the same thing." He then led her toward his new office.   
  
"Why are we here?" Monica asked.   
  
Chandler shrugged, "Everyone does it here. So why not us?" He then grabbed a hold of her and started to kiss her.   
  
"The only rule. We do NOT tell each other who we are and we keep our masks on." Monica yelped as he forced her on his desk.   
  
He pealed away her clothes and started in on her. "Deal." he muttered. He then bit down hard on her breast making her scream.   
  
***************   
Ross had finally escaped from Doug's wife and got out of there. HE made a mad dash for the subway. And soon after arrived at the apartment before Rachel even.   
  
Soon after Rachel arrived she went and slumped down on the couch, "Well this was the worst night of my life. Thanks to my costume, everyone thought I was a waitress."   
  
"Mine was worse. Doug's wife wouldn't stop playing footsie and flirting with me. I had to get out of there." Ross sighed heavily.   
  
"Where's Monica?" Rachel asked.   
  
"Out enjoying her Latin boy toy." Ross scrunched his face.   
  
*************   
  
Four Years later…..   
Start of season six   
  
Chandler is busy moving boxes into his new apartment. This was the first time that he was going to share an apartment with his girlfriend ever. And he was more than happy it was Monica.   
  
"Hey, babe. I got the last box. It is the one that has my costumes in it." Chandler explained as he walked in and sat down on the couch. Moving was tiring.   
  
"Let me see what you got." Monica opened up the box and looked in it. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"WHAT? What's wrong?" Chandler asked Monica while she screamed.   
  
Monica got up and danced around the room, "ZORRO! You were Zorro!"   
  
"Yes." Chandler got up and tried to calm her down.   
  
"At your office Halloween party four years ago. You were Zorro." Monica had calmed down somewhat. She couldn't believe that Chandler could be so rough when it came to making love. The bruises didn't go away for a good week and she was sore for two days. She and Chandler BEFORE London!   
  
"How did you know that? I didn't see you there. I mean how would you know?" Chandler looked confused.   
  
"Try this, (Have you come to arrest me Zorro?)." Monica purred like she did then.   
  
A light flickered in Chandler's eyes and they got so big. "Oh my God."   
  
Monica shook her head 'yes'. "My thoughts exactly."  
  
"London wasn't our first time." Chandler was starting to freak out.   
  
Monica was looking down at the Zorro mask and smiled. She put the mask back on Chandler. "Zorro, take me and ravish me like you did back then."  
  
"What?" Chandler stopped freaking.   
  
"Ravish me. DO not make love to me. Ravish me like you did then." Monica ran her hand up and down his chest.   
  
"I can't. Your Monica." Chandler started.   
  
Monica then smiled and walked into the bedroom only to return ten minutes later wearing the cat woman suit. "I am not Monica. I am cat woman." Monica purred in the cat like voice. She walked seductively up to Chandler and caressed his face.   
  
Chandler turned away from her and went and locked the door and walked toward cat woman and picked her up and carried her into the bed room. On the way Chandler asked in his Spanish voice, "You still do have the whip and we have rope right?"


End file.
